Through the Thorns
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Sonic seems to not even care about Amy.  Amy decides there's no point in chasing him and moves on...but is she really able to move on? Has the green monster taken over Sonic?  CHAPTER 6 Is up :D  Updated: 8-28-11
1. Chapter 1

Through the Thorns

**Chapter 1**

My name **was** Amy Rose. I **was** a twelve year old rabid Sonic fan-girl that was completely obsessed with him, following him around everywhere asking him to marry me. Well, that's what you think. It's not your fault though; I used to think that too. Before it happened.

Truth is, I might've followed Sonic around everywhere. But have you ever wondered…why did he ever slow down for me? Have you ever wondered, who is the Real Amy Rose? The one that always is there for Sonic when he felt down. The one who was always beside Sonic, the one who was the optimistic one? The Amy Rose that was the nurse of the group, when everyone else thought they were going to be goners…that Amy Rose popped out of nowhere and seemed to carry up everyone's spirits. She wasn't obsessed with Sonic. She loved him, and definitely believed him.

Unfortunately, that Amy Rose is long gone. The one with the casual red dress and boots, pink short quills, innocent green jade eyes. Yup, she's long gone.

Now, she's replaced by a cold, silent, loner girl with a light blue tee-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with white high-top Nikes. This pink hedgehog won't hesitate to go on a date with a guy other than Sonic. She is the Amy Rose that doesn't love Sonic anymore…or doesn't show it anyways. Yes, this Amy Rose finally gave up and moved past Sonic, or well more like brushed him off. Yes, this Amy Rose grew up.

It all started when I turned thirteen. I was finally a teenager! Anyways, Cream and Tails, decided to give me a surprise birthday party. Unfortunately, it was raining that day, so when I came back from the Mall, I was soaking wet and my hair looked awful! As soon as I entered into my apartment, everyone shouted surprise, and someone took a picture. Believe me; I looked awful before, you don't want to see how I looked with my "surprise" look.

But other than how I looked; the party was amazing! Almost everyone was there, Tails, Cream, Jet, Wave, Knuckles, Rouge, Charmy, Vector…even Shadow! Well, key word: ALMOST. Guess who wasn't there…Sonic the Hedgehog. At first, I kept my up my hopes too high. I kept thinking, he's running late, he's trying to find me a good birthday present. But when everyone was ready to leave…I realized, he wasn't coming. And that's when the realization hit me-he either forgot, or he didn't want to come. The next day, Sonic called me saying that he was sorry he couldn't come to my party. He had been fighting with Eggman the night before and had completely forgotten about the party. I forgave him on the phone, but there was a complete different thought going through my mind.

_Sonic the hedgehog was lying to me._ That's when I realized there was no point of even chasing him. He wasn't fighting Eggman, because Eggman was in jail right now. We had arrested him last week, and I think Sonic forgot that. Another reason was because Sonic **obviously** didn't care about me. If he had, he might've called me saying he couldn't come to the party because something came up. But, he didn't have to lie. So, it must be that Sonic really did not care about me. He thought I was just "another" fan girl. The only reason he rescues me from Eggman all the time is because it's his job.

That's when Amy Rose held the white flag.

**Chapter 1 published ^-^ I already finished writing Chapter 2 and started on Chapter 3.**

**Reviews…please? **

**Thanks anyways, I'll try updating tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three years had gone past since I stopped chasing Sonic. Everyone noticed it right away when I was avoiding his gaze, when I didn't glomp him daily, or just in fact, acting like a fan girl. When everyone asked me if I was mad at Sonic, I said no. I just moved on. Sonic, himself, was surprised, but I could tell there was relief in his eyes.

So here I am now, a sixteen year old hot chick that likes to party at Rouge's Club every Friday Night. I've had over five boyfriends a year and man, was I enjoying this life. My three rules:

Find a cute guy. Wrap him around your fingers. Then break up with him.

It was so easy, yet so entertaining. I'd enjoy with the guy as much as I could; then once I was bored… break up. I really didn't care whose feelings I hurt; I've had my heart crushed enough. Even though I don't want to admit it; I still have some feeling for Sonic.

Not much…very little-highly unlikely, okay I still had a crush on him. Of course it was just a silly-school girl crush, right? Oh who am I kidding, I think I still love him. Except its different this time, I'm not chasing him, heck, I barely talk to him. I've been so busy enjoying my life; I really haven't talked to Sonic. I mean, I'm a model now! I don't have time for him & his crappy excuses of why he can never chill with me. From what I heard in the newspapers, he's been dating Sally Acorn ever since I stopped chasing him. They said they're going slow, but I think they've already hooked up. It's unbelievable that he picked that slutty whore out of all the pretty girls in the world. Sally didn't really like Sonic; she just loved the fame and money. But there's no point in telling Sonic, it's so obvious he's too caught up in the fantasy. Too bad one day Sally is going to burst the bubble and Sonic is going to act like a drunkard broken down bitch who's going be stuck at home, being depressed. That's what most breakups look like anyways.

"Amy, want to come with me to the mall? I want to pick out something hot for tonight." Rouge rambled on. Rouge and Knuckles already started dating, yeah I know, about time! They were so meant for each other, even though they argue so much. Creams and Tails also started dating, and it's the most adorabal-est thing ever! They blush when they're around each other, and they give pecks on the lips when they think no one is watching. I remember how I used to imagine that was me & Sonic. Oh well, fuck him. I'd rather ride solo than be going out with that self-conceited jerk.

"Sure, Rouge. Lemme just change and I'll meet you at…the beach?" I suggested and I heard Rouge squeal on the other end.

"Good idea, Hun! We can get a tan while we at it! Kay', I'll see you an hour. Love You."

"Love you too, Rouge." I replied as I hung up. I quickly took a shower and then combed my long pink quills. Yup they definitely grew over the years. Now they were up to my waist, and my front bangs when up till my eyebrows, almost covering my eyes. I put on a green tee-shirt that said, "No boys = No Problems" and my black skinny jeans. I decided to put my wet hair in a pony tail, deciding I should really trim my hair. I wore my old blue converse…and I was ready. I looked in the mirror, and fluffed my hair. I bit my lip when I was finally satisfied with how I looked.

As I walked out of the house, I could see guys turn around and check me out. I saw a Blood hound whistle at me, and I turned back-winking at him. I'm such a rebel.

"Hey, Sexy Mama!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to find Rouge hugging me, and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous." I complimented back, as I glanced at her outfit. A gorgeous black dress, damn, I wanted it.

Rouge smiled proudly. "Thanks, Hun. I haven't seen you like in forever! How have you been?" Rouge asked as she grabbed my hand and we went shopping. We shopped for an hour or so, and then decided to get a snack.

"So how are you and Knuckles doing?" I asked, waiting for the latest gossip.

Rouge's eyes glimmered in excitement. "Knuckles told me he loved me!" she boasted, and started telling me about how he had taken her to the beach during the sunset, and then confessed his love to her. Suddenly, I felt a pang of jealousy. I had always wanted Sonic to take me to the beach and confess his love for me, and then we'd kiss while watching the sunset. Ugh, I used to be such a romance suck-up.

Rouge must've noticed my expression because her face softened. "Awe, I'm sorry sweetie, if I offended you in some way. You'll get your turn soon, I promise." I broke out of my flashbacks and looked at her surprisingly.

"No, Rouge, it's okay. I was just wondering if I'll ever find the right one, you know?" I said softly, gazing out the window. Rouge nodded.

"Of course you will, Amy! Especially a hot chick like you, you'll find your boy quick." Rouge winked.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice behind me, a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time.

Sonic.

**Aha. Chapter 2 has been completed **

**A/N: I think the first two or three chapters are really boring, but don't worry, it'll get really interesting…a little bit too much drama. **

**Sonic really just doesn't know who he likes, LOL. But seriously, I hate that he's going out w| Sally, believe me. I find Sally a real big ass slut. Sorry for the SonicxSally fans.  
>KK, Priya be signing out! Til' next time, thanks for the reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I whizzed around, coming face to face with Sonic T. Hedgehog. I backed up, because it looked too awkward for comfort. From the last time I saw him, he still looks…cocky and immature. Eh, he never changes. The only thing that changed was his clothes…LOL yes he wears clothes now, thank god he left his stupid nudity ideas behind.<p>

Sonic, being 19, looks the same age as me because of his cockiness and immaturity. His arm was slung around…eh-Sally Acorn. That whore was very a see-through tank top and short-short skirt, believe me, it's shorter than her underwear.

"Hey Sonic, Sally." Rouge slurred out, but I could tell she was just as disgusted as I was on Sally's outfit.

"Hey to you too, Rouge." Sonic grinned and then turned at me, I totally could tell he was checking me out. Too bad I was too hot for him.

"Hiya, Ames." Sonic grinned, his eyes obviously pleased with my much matured body. It was hard for me to take off that smug look from my face, but I was able to pull through. I nodded back to him in response, and then turned around…something pretty catching my attention.

It was a golden frilly dress with a white outlining, and oh my god, it looked like an angel's dress. I quickly walked away from the group-yes I know Sonic was shocked. But all that was in my eyes was that extra hot golden dress. I didn't even care at that point if Sonic was checking me out, or if Sally was fuming with jealousy. As soon as I got to that dress, I just snatched it out of the hangers, not even looking at the price, and held it close to my chest.

Yes, mission accomplished. I know what you're thinking…this girl has lost a screw. No, bitch, that's my dress with my name on it. Homecoming was next week, and I was hoping to attract some guys in asking me out…Rouge said it was nonsense, I was going to be asked out both ways…but doesn't mean I won't get ready!

"She's stealing my dress, Sonic-pooh!" I heard a grateful, selfish voice screech from behind. I turned around viciously and glared at her.

"Your dress? Woman, you weren't nowhere near it." I spat at her & Sally looked beyond furious. Sonic and Rouge, instead, were just standing in the sidelines, watching the battle beginning to unfold.

"Well, I saw it first!" Sally's annoying voice screamed as she tried to reach for the dress. At that moment, I felt like punching her face.

I smirked. "How old are you?" I mimicked her voice annoyingly, "Well, I saw it first! Oh, bitch shut up for once. You won't even able to fit in it, with all that extra weight you added in the year." Oh, how I enjoyed watching her jaw drop in surprisement and her fists clenched in anger. I brushed past her, walking to the clerk and buying the…what, $1,000 dress? Oh well, worth the price. Sally, meanwhile was wining to Sonic.

"Sonic, you can't let her take away my dress!" Sonic tried to calm her down, obviously failing. In the end, Sonic ended up taking his "princess" home. Oh, how I hate that whore.

"Good job there, Hun." Rouge complimented and I snorted in response.

"She was lucky I was in a good mood today. I seriously felt like punching her plastic face." Rouge burst out laughing.

"That, my dear, is something Sonic should tell her. Remind me what he sees in her?"

I grinned evilly. "Other than their both similar characteristics of being whiny and immature, all he can see is her plastic body and fake boobs." Me and Rouge looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

We clasped hands and walked out of that mall, with our heads held high.

That's right, no one messes with my dresses.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring! <em>

"Who the fuck is calling me at 9:30am on a Saturday!" I groaned as I frantically searched for my cell phone. I end up finding it in the bathroom…I always wonder I never check there first when it's **always **there.

"Hello?" I know I must've sounded like I had a hung-over, cuz' I sure felt like it.

"Hey, it's me, Sonic." How'd he get my phone number? No the bigger question is, why does he also sound like he had an all-nighter…What did I do exactly last night?

"Uhh, hey, Sonic. What's with the sudden calls?" I mentally slapped myself. I just sounded like I didn't want to talk to him…which was partially true because I really wanted to get back to that warm, soft bed…

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ames! I didn't realize you'd be sleeping in-oh where has my mind been these days…" Oh there we go, Sonic always ends up talking on and on and on and on when he was nervous. Wait, why would he be nervous in the first place? Sonic's voice brought me back from my thoughts, though.

"Yeah…so I was going to um ask if you wanted to coffee me 2pm." Sonic sighed victoriously that he finally said it. I rewinded everything he just said…he didn't make sense!

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I don't want to coffee you at 2pm." I stated and I think Sonic realized what he said, cuz I'm pretty sure I heard him slap his head annoyingly.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot! I mean do you, you know…coffee at 2?" Sonic asked, and I could tell he was god damn nervous. I laughed out loud accidentally, he was just so funny sometimes.

"Of course, Sonic. Gosh, you acted as if you were proposing to me!" I heard Sonic respond with a fake laughter. Why was this guy so tense?

"Uhh, sorry. Kinda' tense like oh never mind. Uhm, well seeya later, Ames!" Sonic replied quickly and hung up the phone. Well that was awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is up ^-^ <strong>

**I'm tired & it's the first day of May! Oh lord, the school year is going by so quickly **

**Please, 5 more reviews if you want Chapter 4 up! :o**

**Okay, thanks, bye! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 is up :D I think my stories are really crappy compared to others, but hey, this is my hobby and I enjoy writing. I really don't mind if you hate them, just don't leave nasty comments-just give me advice. Okay, I'll shut up now -.-**

* * *

><p>I tied my hair up in a lazy bun and put on my favorite green shirt that said Do You think I'm easy to solve?; and Black skinnies with a regular pair of black and white converse. Well, I don't think Sonic counted this as a date, and I'm definitely not going to go somewhere dressed up and make Sonic think I'm still desperate for him. Because I'm not…right? I looked at myself three times in the mirror, before walking out of the house. Don't you hate when you get that feeling you left something important?<p>

As I was walked into the café, it struck me. Was this just a silly dare that Sonic wanted to meet me or something? Because if it was, I sure did fall for it. Anyways, I decided to walk inside, hoping to just go with the flow. If he wasn't there, then I'll decide later what to do. Funny, I didn't know what to think about Sonic, because there he was, waiting nervously as he paced around the hall of the diner. Guess he's been waiting for me.

"Hey, Sonic!" I called as I walked up to him. He whizzed around quickly, obviously hiding something behind his back.

"Hiya Ames! At first, I thought you weren't going to come…" Sonic said sheepishly as he brought a rose from behind his back. "This for you, Ames." I blushed, but took the rose thankfully.

"Thanks, Sonic." I replied, blushing lightly. He guided me towards a booth for two, and held the chair for me, in which I nodded thankfully.

"So, Sonic, what is that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears. Sonic's daze quickly broke and he blushed. But his cheeky smile was soon replaced with a face plastered with seriousness.

"Well, I kinda' needed advice." My jaw dropped. Sonic the Hedgehog, was asking me, Amy Rose former crazed rabid fan girl of his, for advice? Wow, dramatic change on point of view, huh?

"Uhm, well sure, what is it?" I asked quickly, hoping he didn't notice my surprised expression. Sonic nodded, and looked around as if someone was spying on us.

Once the cost was "Cleared", he cleared his throat and started to speak in a rather hushed tone. "Well it's about Sally." I tried not to show my emotions. I was hurt, but I didn't know why. I mean, I'm over Sonic, so that's definitely not the problem. Or maybe, I just have the slightest feelings for him. Only SLIGHTLY!

"Well, what about her?" I asked, trying to keep my anger in control.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sonic asked and I hesitated. Can I keep a secret which wasn't mine? Especially to a person who was supposed to be on my-despise-and-avoid list? But I still had feelings for Sonic that were too strong, and I truly did wish he was happy. Suddenly a pang of heartbreak went through me. Everything made sense to me.

I loved romance. I was a romance-suck up and everyone knew it. I had the greatest ideas of romantic dates, hot parties, kickin' clubs, and most probably…the greatest _weddings._ I shivered at the thought, but what else would it be? Sonic obviously _**loved**_ Sally, since they've been with it for like what…three years? Yeah, people would say it's about time. But it really broke my heart. Well, ima have to suck it up like a bitch anyways and deal with it like I have for the past what…four years? If Sonic wanted a good idea for a place to propose, I'd give it to him. I mean, I guess him getting married will actually forcefully make me get over him-right? Though I'd think he's quite young to marry. Seriously, 19 being engaged? Just got yourself outta' high school and now you want to get married and have little "yous"' running around the house? I find that really stupid, even though some people might consider me a slut now. Whore even. But if Sonic would get engaged at 19-he'd get married at like what, 20? 21? Maybe I'm just being pathetic and desperate, if that's what you call it these days.

"Well, I can keep a secret. But believe me, once you guys are engage-paparazzi will find out; believe me." I warned him, even though I think it was just me trying to change his mind. He looked confused.

"Engaged? What are you…Oh my gosh hell no, Ames!" Sonic squeaked, and if it wasn't a serious moment, I'd laugh on how adorable he looked. BAD AMY, thinking thoughts like this.

"Well, aren't you going to propose to her? I mean it is about time." I smirked; hiding my true emotions of wishing it'd be me.

Sonic snorted. "Yeah, she wishes I would. I was going to ask you how to _break up_ with her." My eyes widened. He wanted to break up with the girl who he always said she was "the one"? Completely caught me off guard.

"What, why? I mean I thought you loved her and…" I stammered and Sonic burst out laughing. I glared at him. "This isn't funny!" I pouted and Sonic soon tried to muffle his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Ames. But god dammit, that was-oh gosh! Ha, where'd you get that idea? I mean seriously, who'd love that whore?" Sonic shook his head playfully, looking at me. "I thought you were smarter than that, Ames. That's why I thought I'd explain things with you." He teased and I glared.

"Well, sorry! Seriously, you guys have been going out for three years? Anybody would think that you love her, believe me, ask anyone on the street." I protested. I paused, thinking of what I just said. Am I supporting Sonic _not_ to break up with Sally? Oh gosh, where has this world gone to?

"Yeah, about that. Truth is, I never liked her." I gasped.

"LIES!" I shouted and Sonic chuckled, but only for a moment, and then had back his serious face.

"No lies. I mean I was 14, and my hormones were getting to me. I took her on a date, and suddenly she made it like we were a sudden item. At first, I was like okay, whatever, I got a hot girlfriend. Truth is, I liked this girl for a long time-and while I was going out with Sally, I thought maybe it'd make my crush jealous. Truth is, it just made our relationship more complicated, and for the past years-I've been trying to break up with Sally, but she'd just shoo me away saying I was feeling unwell or something. Now I've had enough, especially when Sally is trying to force me into bed, or giving me obvious hints about marriage. I truly wish I never took her on a date, and instead took my long-time crush." Sonic sighed sadly and I was still shocked. Wow, too much to take in five minutes. But I still felt jealous. Jealous of the girl Sonic was _crushing_ on for like three years? Wow, other than me, I don't know anyone who could like a person so much that they can't move on from them. It was a lot like…love.

I gulped, but took a breath in to reply to him. "So you love this girl?" Sonic thought hesitantly, but then nodded slowly.

"I think I do. I mean she takes my breath away when she walks past, her scent is like my own marijuana, and her personality is like the sunlight to my darkness." Sonic said dreamily, and I felt like crying. Why couldn't I find a boy that loved me so much like that? Someone to say nice things about me, and not just love me for my body? Life really must hate me.

"Well, my best advice is to go public. Break up with Sally worldwide. Yeah, it might cause a lot of gossip and paparazzi, but at least Sally can't deny it anymore. Plus, she doesn't like seeming desperate in public, so I doubt she'd beg. As well as making it worldwide, everyone will know that you and Sally are over in one shot. Yeah, I'm not saying Sally won't seek revenge, but if it's what you want, than fight for it the hard way. Afterwards, you can ask that girl you like err-love to be your girlfriend." Sonic nodded, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"You're brilliant! I knew I came to the right person! Thanks a lot, Ames." I nodded, actually proud of myself. I gave Sonic the Hedgehog advice on how to break up with a whore! I knew Sally deserved it, but I could stop myself to feel a little sad and guilty for her. Yeah she was using him-but man was this going to be humiliating.

"Um, Sonic? Can I ask you a favor?" I asked meekly and Sonic nodded, gesturing to continue. "I know that Sally could be a bitch sometimes, well more like all the time, but go easy on her. Explain it to her. Believe me, it's quite cruel to humiliate someone like that globally, even if it is Sally Acorn." For some reason, I saw some admiration in Sonic's eyes.

"Wow, Ames. How can you be so merciful Sally, even after all what she's done to you?" I shrug, I really didn't know either.

"Well, I'll see you around, Sonic. Good luck!" I said as I paid for my coffee and walked out of the café. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I'm sooooooooo sorry if I haven't updated. With all my exams, graduation, tutoring, etc., I really haven't been able to even think these days! My exams are on a hold for now, but in June, I really truly might not even able to continue this story till like…July? I won't give up on it though, and I'll try updating daily this month. Let's see how it goes. R&amp;R! Thanks, until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I opened my eyes, peering at the sunlight lighting my room. I sat up quickly, glancing around to find my clock.<p>

_12:45pm_

"What the hell? What time did I sleep last night…?" A sudden flashback of me drinking and partying at Rouge's club last night brought back memories. "Ugh, I knew I drank too much…" I groaned as I held my head. Stupid headaches. I heard a ring from the back of my room, in which the caller's id said…_Shadow?_

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up.

"Hey, it's me, Shadow." No duh. There's something called caller's ID.

"Oh hey, Shadow. What's up?" I asked with fake cheer, even though I felt like just falling back to sleep.

"Well I don't know if you remember, but at the bar last night…" Shadow paused, and I felt my face heat up. Okay, so I **used** to have this tiny crush on Shadow like two years ago, but I'm so over that! I'm just scared that I said something I shouldn't have…

"Yeah, well, wanna' go err-get coffee at like two today?" Shadow asked nervously and I blushed heavily. His voice was just so sexy.

"Sure, I'll be there, usual place?" I asked, as I turned on my shower, I was so going to get ready for this date.

"Yeah, guess I'll see ya there." He said as he hung up. As soon as I put my cell phone down, I let out a big squeal. I was going on a date with the hottest hedgehog in Mobius. Don't get me wrong, I still love Sonic. But I needed a Plan B, you know, to get Sonic jealous. I've heard the plan always works, because Mobians don't know what they got till' it's gone, as they say.

So, what better way to get Sonic jealous than going out with Shadow. Sure, I've gone out with guys before. But hey, this is Shadow. And if this doesn't work, then I better learn to move on or just collapse on the floor and have an emotional breakdown…

I think I'll take the first one.

* * *

><p>I let out my straight pink quills that reached till my waist. I clipped it with a little red ribbon that matched my red tank top, in which I wore with black skinnies and black boots. I was going to make Shadow want me more…of course I can't help but feel bad that I'm using him.<p>

I mean it feels wrong. But don't they say; people do crazy things when they're in love? Well, I think I'm crazy enough for Sonic to do this. I was walking towards the Café until I saw a mob of people on the corner of the park.

_Why not just check it out? Besides you are early by half an hour._ I thought to myself as I walked towards the mob. My eyes widened when I saw Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn, posing for a billion cameras.

Was Sonic actually going to break up with her…in public? Or was he just trying to mess with my feeling, _again_? Well, one way to find out:

"So, Sonic, you two thinkin' of marriage yet?" Asked one reporter and I saw Sally's face light up, evilly. She pulled of a seductive smile and gave Sonic a big smooch on his lips.

"Of course we are, right babes?" Sally asked proudly and the reporters whooped. I heard one reporter complain to another.

"Ew, Sally is such a whore. I have no idea why Sonic would pick Sally over Amy…"

"Men are clueless in front of big fake boobs and Barbie faces." Another reporter snorted. My heart sunk a bit. Even the reporters new me and Sonic were meant to be…just why couldn't he see it? Before I could think anything else, Sonic's voice brought me back to reality.

"Actually, Sally, I need to tell you something very important." Sonic interrupted, plastering a serious expression. Sally's face lit up.

"I knew you'd finally ask me," Sally paused to make a pose for the camera. "Okay, I'm ready. Ask me to marry you now." I rolled my eyes. How stupid could she get?

"That's not what I was going to say, Sally. Truth is, I've always tried doing this, but every single time you keep denying the fact, and I'm sick of it. So this time I'm making it public and official; I'm breaking up with you." Everyone gasped and I heard people shout "finally" or "Thank god". Truthfully, I was still surprised he did it. The reporters started shouting questions and I saw Sally's face turn furious.

"I think you're having one of those emotional breakdowns again, sweetie. We are meant to be! Don't worry, we'll forget this ever happened, and let's just go to the club now." Sally gritted through her teeth with a fake smile, and her tone demanding.

Sonic groaned. "No, Sally, this is exactly what I mean. I've tried over a billion times to break up with you, but you keep saying that I'm having an emotional breakdown or something. Get it through that stubborn head of yours! I don't love you, I never did. We aren't going to forget this happened, and we aren't meant to be. I love someone else and I want to live the rest of my life with _her._ And that _she_ is not Sally Acorn. Get it? We're over." Sonic huffed angrily as he walked away from Sally, who broke down in tears.

"You can't do this to me, Sonic, you love me! We're in love with each other…"

"No, Sally, we aren't. I didn't even like you; I just was being an idiot who was after your body. But last year, I realized who I really needed, and she's not you. So, get over yourself and cut the act out. It's pretty obvious all you're after is my fame. Go look for another hot shot." Sonic retorted angrily, and sped away from the questioning reporters. Sally wailed heavily and reporters cheered.

As I walked away all I heard were "Finally" or "Sally is such a whore" or "Sonamy forever!" I shook my head, with a sad smile on my face. Apparently, they really didn't know Sonic. He didn't like rabid fan Amy Rose. He was after girls with the mature body and someone who _wasn't_ Amy Rose. Because he really didn't want anything to do with me. And that's when it struck me. I really didn't have to deal with this crap. He might as well be running to ask Blaze out and I won't care anymore of trying to attract him. Nope, I'm moving on. For good.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not reviewing soon! I just couldn't think of a good chapter, and I've been so busy with the other stories, I forgot about this one. But I promise, I never stop a story. So, I need about 10 more reviews for the next chapter…Thanks, bye! :]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I don't understand why these sorts of things happen to me. I mean, I guess there must've been some bad things I've done in the past to receive all this karma…but I'm a hero, and the things I receive really aren't hero-type presents.<p>

Yesterday afternoon, Sonic broke up with Sally on public television…like I had suggested him to do. Except some things clicked into my head while he made his relationship status public. Like how he was actually in love with this girl, and that all along he's been manipulating me. Sonic has always wanted everyone to do all the dirty work and he gets the hero title. I'm not trying to make Sonic look like the bad guy, but if you were in my perspective, I think you'd realize why I feel this way.

Well, right after I left that mob convincing myself I was moving on from Sonic, I crash into the devil himself. He was running away from paparazzi, and he ironically had to crash into me out of millions of Mobians. Anyways, he said he'd walk me to the café in which where I was to meet Shadow. Sonic seemed a bit worked up when he heard I was meeting Shadow, but before he could say anything about it, paparazzi found out.

Guess what? In twenty seconds, photos of me and Sonic were all over facebook, twitter, etc. It was a rampage and I had to cancel my "date" with Shadow. An hour later, I watch the news and hear Sally's speech dedicated in "honor" of **me** and Sonic. Like how I was such a whore and stole her boyfriend away, then somehow brainwashing him and immediately hooked up with him after I found out he was single.

Psht, yeah she wishes. But dissing her wouldn't help me, since she has now banned me and the Sonic crew out from the Acorn Kingdom. Just perfect-and I wasn't even part of the plan this time! I only suggested the idea! Sonic knew this would happen and that sneaky sly ass planned for all this to happen. He just wanted to ask out another girl, but hated the paparazzi, so decided to put all the blame on me. Well just because that douche couldn't dump a slutty girl, didn't mean he had to get everyone involved-especially blaming everything on me. I mean I know he hates me and our past of the chasing and rabid-fan girl, but did he have to really make me look like such a slut in front of the world? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I groaned angrily as the doorbell rang again for the fifth time.<p>

"No, Amy! Open the freakin' door; I just wanna talk to you!" Sonic shouted back, his foot tapping impatiently on my front porch.

"I don't want to talk. I want to sleep and forget all about my fucked up life!" I shouted back angrily, my fists curled up. I don't know why he's here to bug me. I'm trying to avoid him for a week by staying home all day. But the idiot had to come and visit me just when I was getting used to not expecting him to visit. Why, oh why, does he love to make my life so miserable?

"Oh, just shut the hell up with the entire pathetic drama queen act, Amy! There are over a hundred people dying from a flood or got killed in a fire, and you're here crying over some paparazzi?" Sonic hissed from behind the door and I felt horrible. He was right, of course. I was just over reacting. But of course, I wouldn't admit my defeat to _**him**_, out of all people.

"Then why the hell are you here? To be some freaking therapist for me?" I shouted back, even though I think that was just one of the worst comebacks ever. Apparently, he didn't notice.

"No, I'm here to get you out of your house. Everyone's been saying how Amy didn't want to go shopping with me, or how Amy hasn't gone to work, or how Amy hasn't paid my bills or some shit like that! Just get the hell out of your house, and check your weight. I bet you've gained!" Sonic shouted, and I shrieked.

That was completely mean of him, and totally unnecessary.

I think that is quite true.

There's nothing more a girl hates than her crush telling her that she's gained weight.

I ran to my bathroom and looked at the scale. I GAINED .25 Pounds! I must've screamed in horror out loud, because I heard Sonic holler,

"Would you get the hell out of the bathroom and unlock this door? I'm tired of waiting in this rain, and you know how much I hate the water! Besides, if you don't open the door, I'll just have to break it down."

I snorted. "I want to see you try." I completely regret my stupid remark, because the next second I heard a crash and I quickly ran out, only to bump into Sonic's chest. I looked up at him with the most innocent face I could pull off…while he just smirked down at me teasingly.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge? Anyways, I think you need to repair your door."

I glared at him. "Thanks, I would never have noticed."

Sonic chuckled, while looking around my messy house. "You really should clean this house; I mean it's worse than my room at Tail's house." Sonic pointed out, and I had to whole-heartedly agree. Food was all over the place, along with empty and crushed soda cans, unfolded dirty clothes all over the place, and I think I had spotted a tampon somewhere around here…

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I was getting to that…"

I averted my gaze back to the window, in which I suddenly realized I had no idea of why he was standing in the middle of my living room. "Uhm why are you here again….which must've been really important in order for you to break down my newly-repaired door."

Sonic scowled a bit.

"Right to the topic, huh? I'm here to get your depressed ass out of the god damn house!" Sonic said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glared at him. "Maybe I wouldn't be so depressed if I wasn't the one in the pictures with you, or the fact that everyone in Mobius thinks I'm a slut!"

Sonic scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah…about that, I know it's my entire fault-and I'm sorry about getting you involved. But I promise-I'll fix your reputation!"

"Oh and how the hell do you think you'll do that? Just stay away, you caused nuff' problems for me." I sneered and I could tell the hurt and guiltiness in his eyes.

"I mean it Ames, just trust me." He whispered and my face softened and I sighed.

"What do you have in mind?"

…

"This is your brilliant plan!" I asked incredulously. "Taking me to a date?"

Sonic smiled. "Well, yeah. I mean if the paparazzi believe that we're going out why not…" I smacked his head, in which he started whining of how I messed up his beautiful quills.

"Shut up, Sonic. I look like a slut in Mobius and your plan is to make me look like a bigger slut?" I growled and Sonic's face flushed.

"Well…no. My plan was to go to the news reporter and fix everything up."

I raised my brow. "Then why are we not going…?"

Sonic smirked. "Because Reporter Mina is coming to us in about ten minutes."

_Who's Mina?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the real long time of not updating. You see, Hurricane Irene hit New York today-in fact, four hours ago. And me living in New York, well you get the picture. I feel horrible for not updating soon, but I've been having a horrible case of writer's block. <strong>

**10+ reviews for next chapter? Thanks, bye :]**


End file.
